The Path of SOLDER
by Kurumi Lover 6451
Summary: This is the story of Haru's Life as a member of SOLDIER. Follow the days of Crisis Core , SOLDER 2nd Class Haru finds more than he bargains for as his mentor Genesis is missing and he goes along with his best friend Zack in search of him . But how will he handle the truth about himself and other things when it comes into light ? What path will he choose ? Oc x harem


Chapter one : First Assignment

Flying through the nightly sky over a train station and a huge power plant building was a military helicopter . The name of the building is called The Shinra Electric Power Company , which governs over the world with secret agents, military troopers , materia , security and living. It's a place where heroes like Sephiroth , Genesis and Angeal are born .

Together they are part of the group known as SOLDIER.

SOLDIER (ソルジャー, Sorujā?) is the elite fighting force of Shinra Electric Power Company . They are advanced super-soldiers with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shinra Peacekeeping Troops and the Turks, Shinra uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength.

SOLDIER members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist Shinra Troops or 1st Class SOLDIERs or are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class SOLDIERs reach 1st Class.

1st Class SOLDIERs ( Which Sephiroth , Genesis and Angeal are known as) are given special privileges, such as the use of personal items, clothing, and equipment, as well as the right to deny orders assuming any responsibilities from their decisions.

SOLDIERs in and of themselves are Shinra industrial secrets, and to prevent information from leaking outside company walls it is difficult for SOLDIER members to retire and even if they are allowed to leave Shinra, the company will monitor their subsequent actions. Even if people believe they have evaded surveillance, Shinra will follow them for the remainder of their lives, and, in a worst case scenario, the company will have them killed.

Children around the Planet dream of joining SOLDIER and becoming 1st Class like the hero, Sephiroth. SOLDIER operatives are recognizable by the "glow" their eyes take. To further increase the organization's popularity and for use as a propaganda tool, Shinra has created fan clubs for many of the 1st Class SOLDIERs.

Approximately 30 years ago , a Secret Project known as the Jenova Project was initiated to produce a human-Cetra hybrid using the cells from Jenova (mistaken to be a Cetra) and Mako Energy from the Planet. The result of this experiment was Sephiroth, who, although not possessing the powers of the Cetra as originally intended, was a child with exceptional abilities. Shinra recognized the potential of such a powerful warrior and a method was planned to mass produce more fighters of his type.

Using similar processes, Shinra exposed promising warriors to raw Mako giving their eyes the unique "glow". Although still eclipsed by Sephiroth's strength and power, the new warriors, called SOLDIER, gained powers far beyond those of a normal combatant. They were sent on the more dangerous or important missions, had access to more equipment and information, and were higher ranked than other members of the army. These forces would be used to great effectiveness during the Wutai War.

Headed by the SOLDIER Union Executive, Lazard Deusericus, from the Shinra Headquarters in Midgar, from floor 49, that contains a training room, briefing room, and lounge area for off-duty members. Materia Fusion is closely related to SOLDIER, as the room where Materia is made from crystallized MAKO Stones is also on the SOLDIER Floor.

Riding along in the helicopter , we find three young men a part of SOLDIER of first class and second class ranks in different color outfits taking apart in a training simulation mission.

The first male is a tall man, who is approximately 25 years old , with a broad and muscular structure. He has black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side, in a style similar to that of his mother. He wears a standard SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and carries a standard SOLDIER sword, along with his iconic Buster Sword, which he only uses on special occasions. This man name is Angeal Hewley.

Next to him was young teen with short spiky black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. He is 6,3 feet tall, well-built, and features the iconic sky-blue "Mako eyes" many SOLDIER members have. He wears a dark blue SOLDIER uniform, gloves, boots, and is equipped with a standard SOLDIER sword, even if most 2nd Class members of SOLDIER wear red and magenta uniforms.

This youthful person name is Zack Fair and Angeal's protege.


End file.
